In European patent 0 146 994 the present applicant describes a plastics structural shape for refrigerators and the like provided with a door and door liner, the structural shape comprising a bellows gasket portion which forms the seal between the door and the cabinet box part, the structural shape and the gasket portion being joined together for example by coextruding two materials of different rigidity, such as to allow instant detachment of the gasket portion which is constructed of less rigid material than that of the structural shape, said structural shape having on that side which when in operation faces the box part a pair of lateral faces between which there is defined a channel able to receive a replacement bellows gasket portion.
The structural shape has at least one elastically yieldable lateral flange which acts as a spring clip to allow the structural shape to be snap-fitted to the door liner.
European patent 0 319 087 of the present applicant describes a structural shape of this kind in which inter alia in said elastically yieldable flange its fulcrum is formed by an elbow insert of soft material for example coextruded with the more rigid constituent material of said flange of the structural shape. Because of the basic characteristic of providing a snap-fitted element, the aforesaid patents have essentially resulted in the technical innovation of enabling bonded frames formed from four pieces of said structural shape to be snap-mounted in automatic systems, for example robotized.